


Breath in Tandem

by VenatorNoctis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cuddly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/pseuds/VenatorNoctis
Summary: Prompto, Noctis, and a very pleasant morning in Lestallum.Drag him out of bed in an houris basically Iggy sayingif you guys want some privacy to bang, here's your chance, except classy, because that's how he rolls.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145
Collections: Flash Fuck: Round One (2019)





	Breath in Tandem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



> Boyfrans being squishy and happy! I love Prompto's voice, it's such fun.

Sleeping in a real bed was already a luxury, and then Prompto wakes up to the sounds of movement from the other bed, Iggy and Gladio getting up but in no hurry and mostly being quiet. He cracks an eye open and picks his head up off the pillow far enough to squint over Noct.

"We're going downstairs in search of coffee and a decent breakfast," Iggy says to him—quietly, as if there were any chance of mere conversation waking Noct up. "See if you can drag him out of bed in another hour or so, mm?"

"You got it, boss," Prompto says. He flops back down and mushes his face into the nape of Noct's neck. It's so warm and cozy like this, and Lestallum cools down enough at night that "warm and cozy" is really nice first thing in the morning. Noct, of course, is dead to the world and doesn't move.

 _Drag him out of bed in an hour_ is basically Iggy saying _if you guys want some privacy to bang, here's your chance_ , except classy, because that's how he rolls. Prompto waits until Iggy and Gladio have cleared out, because that seems polite. Once the door closes behind them he molds himself right up against Noct's back, hooking an ankle around his calf for leverage, and rocks against him slowly, kissing the soft warm skin of his nape.

Being able to do this with Noct is still new and amazing and wonderful and—to be honest Prompto doesn't think it'll ever get old, hopes he'll kick future Prompto's ass if he ever stops being just _blown away_ by how great it is that his best friend wants him like this. It just makes everything okay, makes his heart feel warm and full.

After a minute of slow, sleepy cuddles, Noct stretches reeeeaaal big and sighs. "Time to get up already?"

"Nope," Prompto says, dropping a line of little kisses along the slope of Noct's shoulder. "We got special dispensation to stay in bed a while longer."

Noct rolls over and blinks at him lazily, one cheek pink from the pillow, morning sun making his eyes look _so_ bright and clear. "Why'm I awake, then?"

Prompto kisses his nose and Noct swats at him. "Because I'm going to make it worth your while."

That gets him one of his favorites in the catalog of Noct smiles: the shy little I-can't-believe-you one that most people never see. "Mm, okay. Go for it." Noct stretches out on his back, one arm tucked up under his head to give the pillow more oomph, the other hand idly petting Prompto's shoulder.

"I'm gonna," Prompto tells him. He boosts himself up on his hands so he can lean over Noct and find more good places for kisses (spoilers: that's everywhere). They peeled their shirts off last night when it was too warm to get to sleep easily, so now he has a lot of smooth, pale skin to choose from.

He starts at the collarbones, which stick out a little too much in a way that always makes his heart hurt, so the kisses there are super gentle. He gets firmer as he works his way down (in more ways than one, ha ha), kissing a path to Noct's nipples, small and pink and tightening up into stiff buds from the cool air and the graze of Prompto's teeth. He nuzzles at the spot where Noct's ribcage ends and the steep slope down to the hollow of his stomach begins. He hides his grin right below Noct's belly button when the ends of his sleep-ruined hair brush a ticklish spot and make Noct squirm.

He follows the wispy path of treasure trail down until he's squonched in a little heap between Noct's thighs, mapping pretty much all the territory with kisses—hip crease and balls and shaft and crown, and he can see Noct's heart rate in the way his cock fills out and swells from one moment to the next.

"Mmmn," Noct says eventually, reaching down to pet Prompto's hair, still sleepy and uncoordinated. "More?"

 _Anything you want_ would be a little too sappy, probably. Prompto turns his head to kiss the inside of Noct's wrist. "Sure. Flip over?"

Noct does, and Prompto _is_ awake enough to dodge and not get kicked in the head by accident. Score. And then Noct is laid out in front of him, legs spread, still relaxed, squirming just a tiny bit like an invitation to get on with it. Prompto's learning to take hints.

He squishes back down and kisses the little crease where ass meets thigh. He bites the meat of Noct's ass (such as it is) just a little, playfully, and Noct makes a sound that's muffled by the pillow but is _probably_ a laugh. Prompto kisses the bite just in case.

Then he spreads Noct's asscheeks with his hands and licks his way in between them. His heart is maybe pounding a little. This is new territory and he's kinda nervous, but when is he going to get a better chance to try? His tongue finds Noct's hole and that makes Noct moan, shaky and low. Prompto's dick throbs. That's a really good noise. He licks there again and moans back.

"Yeah," Noct breathes. "Wow, yeah, please."

Okay, that feels _great_. Nothing like a heartfelt _please_ to bolster a guy's confidence when he's eating ass for the first time, right? Prompto hums in reassurance as he leans in to lick harder. A little more pressure and he starts to feel the muscle yielding for him. Noct keeps making noise, soft little _oh_ s and _mnn_ s as Prompto's tongue works him open. His thighs tremble and his breath comes in little audible pants, even though it's basically impossible to get in him deep like this. Already the floor of Prompto's mouth aches a little from sticking his tongue out this far, but his dick is hard enough to drive nails and he feels a little like a sex god? So hey, that's pretty great.

The air around them goes a little funny and off-kilter the way it does when the Armiger opens, and then Noct is reaching down to pass him the lube. "Want you," he says breathlessly. "Want you way deeper than that."

Prompto groans as that confession goes _straight_ to his dick. Noct is usually pretty shy about dirty talk and it means that when he does say something it's amazing. "You got it, bro," Prompto breathes. He presses one more kiss to Noct's tailbone as he sits up and opens the tube. "One of my favorite places to be, you know that."

It's so easy to get the first finger in that Prompto goes for two almost immediately. He stretches out beside Noct on the bed, fingers sliding in his ass slow and easy while Noct pushes back into each thrust. Sometime they gotta do this when they're going to be in town with nothing to do all day, when they can go slow and take turns and just wreck each other's shit like they have all the time in the world.

He kisses Noct's nape, because there's no such thing as too many kisses. "Tell me when you're ready, yeah?"

"Yeah," Noct says. "Now, I mean. I'm ready."

"I got you," Prompto murmurs. He slips his fingers free, slicks his cock as Noct pulls one leg up toward his chest. Prompto molds his body against Noct's back, lining them up, and as he pushes in they both moan, letting out breath in tandem at how right it feels and that's _definitely_ too sappy to say out loud but he can still capture it in his heart and keep it. He drapes his arm over Noct's waist and Noct holds onto him, and Prompto rocks his hips slowly to feel his dick slide in the soft heat of Noct's ass.

And Noct moves with him, making little breathy noises, saying _yes_ softly and intensely like it's an important secret. His other hand slides down to take hold of his own cock to get himself some friction, and that kills Prompto a little inside—that he really does like it that much, that it turns him on enough to make him want to come. That _Prompto_ can make him feel like that.

The hardest part of topping is lasting long enough, but Prompto does his best. He keeps his pace steady, moving in time with the way Noct pushes back into him. Everything about this is so warm and sweet and comfortable, so _good_ —he tips over the edge without even trying to, that warmth and light peaking low between his hips and just spreading out through his body in a wave.

Noct makes a little needy sound, clutching tighter at his arm. "Don't stop, 'm close."

"Yeah, won't stop, I'm here for you," Prompto says, holding on, thrusting as much as he can stand when he's this sensitive. And a minute later it's enough, and Noct shudders in his arms, clenching down almost too tight around him and coming with a moan.

Prompto stays right where he is, basking, as Noct relaxes against him. His heart rate gradually slows, and he's going soft but if he just doesn't move he can probably stay inside Noct a little longer. 

Iggy _did_ leave him in charge of getting them out of bed, though. "We should prooobably get showers pretty soon," he makes himself say.

"Mmm," Noct answers. "Five more minutes?"

Five more minutes of holding the most precious person in the world? Prompto sighs in contentment and kisses Noct's nape. "Yeah. That works for me."


End file.
